Three day weekend
by macy1998
Summary: Stiles and Derek spent the weekend together. This is a three part story. Read Review and Enjoy. NO BATA so frgive me.
1. Chapter 1: Friday night heat

**Derek woke up one hot Friday afternoon when he heard someone in his house. He got up and went to the door but stopped when he smelled an all too familiar cent. "Stiles" he whispers. He goes down stairs and into the kitchen where his lover was and there he was, standing at the stove dancing with no shirt on and no music playing. Derek smiled and slowly walked up behind him. "Stlanski!" he yelled.**

**Stiles jumped and burned his hand on the edge of the hot stove. "Ow" he said grabbing his hand.**

**Derek imminently goes to his hand. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."**

**Stiles just smiled "It's ok"**

**Derek gabbed a rag, that he never noticed before and wet it. He then placed it on Stiles hand. "What are you doing here?"**

**Stiles shrugged "It's Friday and I thought I could spent the whole weekend with you."**

**Derek smiles "And what does Mr. Stlanski think about all this?"**

**Stiles wrapped his good hand around Derek's neck. "He thinks' I'm staying with Scott but what he doesn't know is that I'm staying with my badass boyfriend that he'd kill if he ever found out."**

**Derek wrapped both hands around Stiles waist and pulled him closer to him." Well in that case I'd love for you to stay."**

**Stiles kisses Derek then turns back to the stove. He took the chicken out the flower and put it in the grease and smiles when two strong arms went around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder.**

**"Smells so good" Derek says against Stiles neck.**

**"Well thank you." Stiles said thinking he's talking about his food.**

**Derek starts kissing his lovers neck. "I wasn't talking about your food I was talking about my brown eyed boyfriend."**

**Stiles grinned and went to stir the mash potatoes. "Stop Derek" he said not really meaning it.**

**Derek started to nibble at his neck. "We both know that you don't mean that."**

**Stiles tilted his head back giving Derek more access to his neck. "God Derek do you want me to burn down the house?"**

**"Look at it Stiles. It can't get worse than this." One of his hands goes up Stiles arm and up to his hand. When he gets to his hand he removes the spoon and places it on the counter. He turns Stiles around and kisses him. "I haven't been with you all week Stlanski and now that I have you to myself you're all mine." He turns them around and sets Stiles on the counter. "God Stiles you get me so hot."**

**Stiles smiled and stared pulling at Derek's shirt. "Take it off." Derek takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor. One of Stiles hand slips into the flower bowl knocking it over. He looked down at the mess then over Derek's shoulder at the stove. "I got to get the food or it will burn."**

**"Let it" Derek said still nipping at Stiles neck.**

**Stiles pushed Derek away. "Come on Derek we have all weekend to be together. Today I just want to this for you." He gets off the counter and goes back over to the stove. After checking on the food he turned back to Derek who was leaning against the counter with his arms folded. He went around Derek and started to clean up the flower.**

**Derek sighs "That's not all I care about."**

**Stiles looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"**

**Derek turns to Stiles. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." Stiles doesn't say anything so he goes over to him. He places a finger in the mess of flower and rubs it above his lover's lips. "I love you Stiles Stlanski or whatever your name is."**

**Stiles smiles "I love you too." He kissed Derek then pulled back. "I have to get the food."**

**While Stiles checked on the food Derek cleaned up the mess. When he was done he snuck over to Stiles and took a piece of cooked chicken out the bowl.**

**Stiles tried to take it back but Derek was too quick. "Derek can you at least wait until I'm finish."**

**Derek shakes his head "But it smells so good. Please just one piece I promise this will be the only one."**

**Stiles gave in "Fine but that's it."**

**000**

**Derek watched as Stiles placed the chicken in one big bowl then do the same with the mash potatoes. He looked around the kitchen and noticed a lot of stuff that wasn't there before. "Hey where did all this stuff come from?"**

**"I bought it, I thought you could use a few things to make this place more homey, you're not mad are you?" Stiles said.**

**"No I'm not mad it's just no one has ever done anything like this for me. You're truly amazing Stiles, you know that."**

**Stiles blushed and looked away. Derek grabbed a blanket and the two went outside.**

**Derek laid the blanket down and Stiles placed the food down. They didn't bring any plates or cops. They just bought two spoons, ketchup and a two litter soda.**

**Derek must have been hungry because he ate nearly all the food while Stiles just ate a few.**

**When they were finish Derek gathered everything up and cleaned it. While Derek was cleaning Stiles wondered around his home and went up to his room where he started to go through some of his things.**

**"Find what you're looking for?" Derek said from the doorway.**

**Stiles jumped once again "Derek will you please stop doing that."**

**Derek chuckles "I can't it's just to funny." He walks up to Stiles and kisses him. "Thank you Stiles."**

**"You're welcome." He kisses him again "Now why don't we finish what we started earlier, what do you say." The smile on Derek's face told him everything he needed to know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Saturday loving

Saturday morning

Stiles woke up to an empty bed. After stretching his legs and arms he got out of the bed and made his way downstairs. Derek wasn't in the house so he assumed that he was out running. He grabbed a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge and went outside. He scanned the forest for his lover and smiled when he heard his heart beat getting closer and closer.

Derek jogged up to the younger male sitting on his steps. Wearing just shorts he walked up to Stiles and leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Morning."

Stiles smiled "Do you always do this when you wake up?"

Derek nods and sits next to Stiles. "Yeah it's how I stay fit."

Stiles patted Derek on his stomach. "Oh please Derek you're a wolf you don't need to run to stay fit."

Derek chuckles "So I have fun with you last night."

Stiles smiles "Uh huh so did I but I thought we'd do something different today." He said looking down.

"Like what?" Derek asks.

Stiles sighs "Let's just talk."

Derek looks down. "Okay how did your mom die?"

Stiles looked down "Derek."

"Come on Stiles you know everything about me. Why can't I know anything about you so why can't you tell me about your mom." Derek asks.

"Because I don't want to alright, look every time I talk about her I get all emotional and stuff and I don't want to cry like a baby in front of you." Stiles got up.

Derek looked up at him. "Stiles I'm not going to laugh at you alright. I cry sometimes to and that doesn't make me a baby."

"Because you're hot Derek but me I'm little and scrawny. If I get caught crying it will make me a baby." Stiles crossed his arms and looked away from Derek.

Derek gets up "Stiles you don't think you're hot?" Stiles shook his head. "You're the hottest guy I ever seen." Derek said wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

Stiles scoffs "Oh yeah then why are you the only person I ever been with."

"Because-" Derek starts to say.

Stiles cut him off. "Because I'm ugly Derek and I talk too much. I'm annoying and I really need to stay out of every body's business. I'm a freak and I don't see why you're with me. You can have anyone you want to Derek so why are you settling with me?"

Derek sighed "I'm not settling on you Stiles. Yes you might talk too much and you nosey but it's cute and from the bottom of my heart I think you're the sexiest thing I ever seen." He kissed Stiles on the neck. "I love you so much Stiles."

Stiles leaned back into Derek's arm. "I love you too and thank you."

Derek squeezes his younger mate. "Don't sweat it." He leans back and gets up. "Come on." He said holding out his hand. "I'm going to go shower, want to come."

"Yeah I'll be right there." Stiles said.

Derek goes inside leaving his mate on the steps. Stiles sat there for a minute then got up and went inside. He went upstairs and into Derek's room. Derek was in the bathroom starting the water. Stiles tiptoed up behind him with his hands up.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Derek said not turning away from the tub.

Stiles froze "Crap I forgot you had heightened senses."

Derek chuckled "Really how can you forget that when I'm the hottest wolf alive."

That made Stiles laugh "Ok Derek whatever you say." Stiles walked pass Derek and sat on the edge of the tub. "She died when I was four in a car accident and I really don't remember anything about her anymore." Stiles said looking down.

Derek sits next to him. "Do you miss her?"

Stiles looked up at him. "Do you miss yours?"

Derek looked over at Stiles. "Yeah I do, a lot."

Stiles looked back down. "After she died we moved here and I met Scott. We've been best friends since then and after his dad left we became closer, like brothers."

Derek sighs "Scott really does annoy me sometimes but I'm glad you have someone like him in your life."

Stiles smiled "Thank you Derek I'm sure Scott would appreciate that."

Derek smiled and stood up. "So are you going to join me or not?" Derek said taking off his shorts to revel that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Stiles just smiled "You unbelievable sometimes Derek but-"

"You love me anyway." Derek said getting into the shower.

Stiles, under the watchful eye of the older male, slowly took off his clothes. He made sure to take his time, knowing it drove Derek's mad. When he was completely undressed he got in. Derek got behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around his waist and they showered.

Later that day

Derek and Stiles laid in bed. Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest. "Derek, are you asleep?"

"No it's the middle of the day Stiles. What's on your mind?" Derek said kissing Stiles on the head.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked knowing what he would say.

Stiles sat up. "Don't play Derek you know what I'm talking about."

Derek looks up at him and sighs. "Stiles you're thinking way too much."

Stiles looked down. "Answer the question Derek."

"Ok yeah I think about the future." Derek said.

"And are we still together?" Stiles asked looking back up.

Derek groans "Stiles"

Stiles gets up "Just forget it alright." He starts to walk out the door but Derek stops him.

"Wait Stiles what's going on with you huh? I mean first you all insecure about how you look then you want to know if we're still going to be together in the future." Derek wraps his arms around Stiles waist. "Stiles we're always going to be together."

"But you're a wolf Derek." Stiles said not looking into his lovers eyes. "You can't guarantee that we'll always be together."

Derek looks down "Well, no I can't guarantee that but we're together now and that's all that matters. I love you and I always will."

Stiles smiles "I love you too." He whispers.

Derek leaned down and rested his head on the younger males. "You're my mate Stiles and that's that."

Stiles looked up at Derek. "Mate, I thought I was your boyfriend."

"You are" Derek said "You're my lover, mate, friend, partner, baby-"

"Baby, really you're calling me baby?" Stiles said smiling.

Derek kisses Stiles on the nose. "Yeah and sugar, sweetie, cupcake, honey pie and the love of my life." Stiles blushes and Derek chuckles. "God Stiles you are so sexy when you blush."

Stiles pushed Derek on the arm. "Shut up Derek it's not cute but it means a lot to me that I'm that special to you."

That night

Derek laid on top of his lover, kissing his way down the brown eyed boys' body, stopping when he gets to his crotch. Looking up at Stiles he sees those bit brown eyes looking down at him. "What?" Derek said.

"Why are you stopping Derek, keep going?" Stiles said quickly.

Derek chuckles and took his lover into his mouth. Stiles arched his back off the bed and Derek grabbed his ass pushing him deeper into his mouth. Stiles grabbed the sheets tightly and starting biting his lip to keep himself from screaming. Derek knew he was suppressing his noise so he started to pull away.

Stiles got the message and grabbed the back of his head. "Don't you dare stop Hale because if you stop now I swear to god I will leave your ass right here and I will never talk to you again."

Derek grinned and went down again, taking Stiles all the way in. Stiles came screaming out the older male's name.

Derek looked up at Stiles and smiled. "I'm so lucky I have you in my life Stiles."

Stiles rubbed the top of Derek's head. "Yeah so am I, I love you Derek."

Derek's head dropped down on Stiles stomach. "I love you too."

Sorry it took so long but it's been crazy. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it and sorry 4 mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught by the law

Sunday

Derek and Stiles spent the whole morning in the woods running. Derek was in the shape of his life and everyone knew but Stiles wasn't so sure about himself. So he trained with Derek. They ran around the forest for almost an hour then they did pushups, sit ups, pull ups, chin ups and anything else Derek threw their way.

It was now around twelve in the afternoon and Stiles was spent. He just sat on the ground watching Derek workout. "Did you do this all the time back home?"

Derek stopped and looked up at him. "Yeah I use to do it with my dad and uncle. We use to be at it for hours and I was always the last one to burn out. I use to think it was because I was younger and faster but not I think they were just doing it to beast my confidence because I wasn't always like this you know." He started back doing his push-ups.

Stiles chuckles "I find that very hard to believe."

Derek chuckles "Hey it's true I mean I wasn't fat or anything but I wasn't fit either."

Stiles got up and sat on Derek's back. "Can you lift me while lifting yourself?"

Derek smiled "You think I can't Stilinski?"

"Oh I know you can Hale I just want to see you do it." Stiles teased.

Derek then started to do push-ups with Stiles sitting on his back. "Sties what are you trying to prove here? That I'm the hottest and buffest guy you ever dated."

"Well considering that you the only one I dated I doubt that's it. Stiles said "What else can you do with me?" he asked.

Derek stopped "Get up." Stiles got off of Derek and he got up. "Come here" he said.

Stiles walked up to Derek and he lifted him up in the air. "On my god." Stiles shrieked.

Derek chuckled "What?"

"That just knocked the wind out of me. Maybe you can give me a little heads up next time." Stiles said looking down at him.

Derek brought Stiles down. "Sorry" he kissed Stiles on the nose.

Stiles grabbed Derek's arm. "How did someone like me get someone like you?"

Derek groaned "Awe come on Stiles not this again."

Stiles sighed "I'm sorry Derek I just never thought you, the great Derek Hale, would be instead in someone like me. I mean why not Danny. He's attractive and nice and he's way bigger than me. I mean is it because I'm so little so you can dominate me whenever you want?"

"Stiles!" Derek yelled "That's not why I'm with you. You know why I'm with you. This is our last day together and I don't want to waste it by being negative."

Stiles looked down "I'm sorry." Stiles then smiled "Come on lets go for another run." he ran off.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Derek said running up behind him.

"Just watch me Hale!" Stiles yelled.

Five miles away from the Hale house Stiles was once again Spent. He laid on the dirty ground panting and breathing like crazy.

Derek stood over him. "You want to call it a day?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah but it's a long way back to the house and I really don't feel like walking."

Derek took his hand and picked him up. "Then I'll carry you." he picked up Stiles in his arms and walked all the way back to the house.

When they got there it was around Three o'clock. But Derek stopped when a smell hit him. "Oh crap."

Stiles looked up at him. "What is it?"

Derek didn't have to respond because a car pulled right up in front of them and not just any car, a police car. A tall man got out looking pissed and not just any man, Sheriff Stlanski. He walked up to Derek who was still holding Stiles in his arms. "Drop him!"

Derek put Stiles down. "Hi Mr. Stilinski." he said.

The sheriff didn't respond to Derek he just glared at his son. "Get your stuff and go home now."

Stiles ran into the Hale house and got his stuff. Then he got in his jeep and drove off.

Sheriff Stilanski glared at Derek. "Stay away from my son Hale or I promise you, you will regret It." he got in his car and left.

Stiles was pacing in his room waiting for his father to get home. He knew he was in trouble because he's never seen his father like that before. He stopped and walked to the window when he heard a door shut. He saw his father exit the car and go inside. He turned and faced the door and heard his father's steps getting closer and closer then they stopped and his door opened. His father walked in and closed the door. He walked over to the chair and sat down. "Dad" Stiles said.

"Sit down Stiles." Mr. Stlanski said.

Stiles sat down on his bed. "Dad I can-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I found out you weren't at Scott's house. Do you have any idea how hurt and betrayed I feel right now because you lied to me." The sheriff barked out.

"I'm sorry dad but I knew you would have never let me see him." Stiles said.

"So you lie to me about it!" He yelled.

Stiles flinched "Dad-"

"You're grounded for two weeks." The sheriff got up. "I'm very disappointed in you Stiles." he then left slamming the door behind him.

Stiles just stared at the door. Tears rolling down his face.

Derek stood outside the Stilinski house. He could hear Stiles crying and couldn't help but feel responsible. When he saw the sheriff get in his car and leave he went up to Stiles window. He saw Stiles sitting on the edge of his bed crying. He tapped on the window.

Stiles got up and opened the window. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear everything that just happened." Derek said "I'm sorry."

Stiles steeped back and let Derek in. "It's not your fault I was the one who lied and went behind my father's back." he sat back on the bed. "Now he hates me."

Derek sat next to him. "He doesn't hate you Stiles. Just give him some time and he'll come around."

"You think so?" Stiles asked looking up at him.

Derek wiped his face with his hand. "I know so I love you."

Stiles smiled "I love you."

Derek stayed with him the rest of the night. Stiles was asleep when he heard the door open at shut. He jumped up and saw that Derek was gone. He got out of his bed and went downstairs. His dad was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich. "Dad" Stiles said.

The sheriff turned to him. "I thought you were sleep."

"I was but I heard the door open." Stiles walked in closer. "Dad-"

"You should go to sleep you have school tomorrow." The sheriff said cutting him off.

"Dad will you please just talk to me!" Stiles yelled "I'm sorry I lied to you and went behind your back. I just wanted to see Derek but I shouldn't have gone behind your back to do it." Stiles looked down.

The sheriff sighed "I'm sorry for yelling at you and I promise I'll try to lighten up on behalf of Derek." Stiles smiled "But you're still grounded."

Stiles chuckled "Yeah I know I love you dad."

The sheriff smiled and walked over to his son and hugged him. "I love you too son." he pulled back. "And you can see Derek but no funny business you got that?"

Stiles nodded "Got it."

"And another thing don't ever lie to me or go behind my back like that again." The sheriff said.

"I promise" Stiles said.

The sheriff then pulled back and cleared his throat. "Um are you hungry I could fix you a sandwich or something and maybe we can talk."

Stiles smiled "Yeah I'd love that."

Father and son stayed up and talked until Eleven Twenty-Five that night. After that Stiles went back up to his room. When he got there Derek was at his window. "Derek you have to stop doing that." Stiles whispered "My dad just came around about you and I don't want him to change his mind because you keep sneaking into my room. If you want to see me you're going to have to knock on the front door like any other person."

Derek just smiled "Okay I just came back to kiss you goodnight."

Stiles kissed Derek "Goodnight now leave before my dad catches you."

"Alright" Derek leaned back out the window and hopped off the roof.

Stiles watched him get into his car and drive off.

"Stiles!" His dad yelled from downstairs. "That's strike one."

Stiles smiled "Sorry dad it won't happen again."

FIN


End file.
